


BSG 3.04

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Episode Related, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to ep 3.04.  Meta, twisty prose, ensemble cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BSG 3.04

_And ye shall hear of wars and rumours of wars: see that ye be not troubled: for all these things must come to pass, but the end is not yet._ ~ Matthew, 24:6

**~Tigh~**

He believed in her, in the dream of life together. Her betrayal came with kisses, but he never stopped believing. He led her to her last supper, and there she drank of him: duty, everything that is Colonel Tigh. He washed away her sins, and she laid down to die. Lover, passed from his arms. After that, he would drink no more wine, until the day that he should drink again with her.

Tigh went to the men, standing by, and said, Soldiers, to arms.

**~Gaeta~**

He believed in Gaius, in the dream of New Caprica. The President's betrayal came with booze, pills, hot and cold blooded interns, thirty pieces of silver. Gaeta raised his firearm, to blow away his sins, but down the barrel saw hope again. Redemption passed out of his hands as Gaeta pried his finger from the trigger, and Gaius ran. After that, Laura Roslin would come in, seat herself, rest her hands upon the armrests. Then, the real hope would begin.

Gaeta went back with Tigh to the Galactica. Two fools for love and traitors to lost causes.

**~Gaius~**

He didn't believe in anyone, not even himself, and betrayal always came with a leggy blonde; sometimes, he came more than once; she gave his cock that stamina. Gaius didn't believe in her either, though. The only real one was unreal in his head, like the shape of things to come. Until in his arms he saw the face of it, their child. After that, he would still see cradles behind his eyes.

Hera passed out of his hands. Six and Sharon's womb might be strong enough to bear faith, but Gaius was not.

**~D'Anna~**

She had never believed as Six did. She never knelt before a nuclear warhead. Nor had she ever knelt, unzipping her dress, asking a human man to stay with her, to rocket himself inside of her, the ricochet of her goodbye a radioactive orgasm felt a lightyear away. D'Anna's explosion would only have blown away the sins of Cylon delusion. But she raised a child in her hands, and through the holes in her heart duty had made, saw hope.

In the end, she was just another fool for love. She walked away without a thought for nuclear arms.

**~Adama~**

He had never really believed they were going to win. It had been an honor—because he did believe in duty, and in dying. Adama welcomed annihilation with open arms, because the hope of it had been worth it. Until through all the mess on DREDIS, he saw the shape of Pegasus coming. After that, Adama closed his eyes. Sometimes, behind his lids, he saw himself picking Lee out of the cradle to hold him.

Adama, just like D'Anna, traded embracing destruction for the love of children.

**~Kara~**

She never believed in him, in the dream of life together, and her suppers were never her last. She cut her steak, and what does Leoben do, but come down the stairs again. She betrayed him with a kiss, too, but he wasn't a lover, to pass from her arms. Until she says it, dirtying herself with a sin that won't ever wash away, because the shape of truth is in that kiss. After that, she could see through the stab hole in his heart the face of it, their child.

Kara could bear faith. But in the end Kacey passed out of her arms, into those of another.


End file.
